Blame Me
by Jbubbles3
Summary: Santana and Brittany are starting a family. They rarely agree on things and any plans they make for their future seem to turn in a different direction. The only thing they do know is they love each other. Will it be enough to keep the family together? Sequel to Forgive Me but can stand on its own. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **It's been awhile since I've written anything but I enjoy the feeling so I'll try again. This is sort of a sequel to Forgive Me but can stand on it's own.**

 **I'll be honest I can never see past the current chapter until I have some sort of epiphany. So I in no way know where this story is going.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment or suggestion if you like.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **I don't own the characters, just the story.**

* * *

Santana's POV

I felt like I was in an alternate universe when I felt the covers being ripped from me, violently waking me from my peaceful slumber.

"Get up. Let's get going." I pretended not to hear and pulled the covers back over my face. "Santana. Get up." The voice was more forceful now and the covers were pushed farther away from my reach.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled sleepily as I threw my pillow over my face.

"You've got to be kidding _me_. I told you last night I wanted to go this morning and you said okay. Now you refuse to get up." I did not have to look up to know her hands were on her hips giving me the evil eye.

"I probably said that so you would shut up and I could get some sleep. What can I do now to get you to do the same thing?" She snatched the pillow from my face and leaned down close to my ear.

"Get your ass up and come with me to the home store." I winced because her voice level was way too loud for being that close to my eardrum. I know it was no accident.

I cracked one eye open. "Why the hell would I want to do that?" I ask reaching for my pillow as she threw it on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Because you're helping me pick the rug and the color scheme for the nursery." Her face was growing more and more impatient by the second. I still hadn't even opened both of my eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with that." I said calmly as a closed my eye again and began imagining that my head was resting comfortably on my pillow and I was snuggled underneath the covers again.

"This is your baby right?" She said. I opened my eyes just in time to see her point to her stomach.

"Yes, it's my baby. Wake me when he's ready to come out. Not for paint and rug swatches." I turned over casually in a last ditch attempt to resume sleep.

"Dammit San! You want nothing to do with this baby. You don't want to help with furniture or clothes or paint or toys. Why are we having a baby in the first place?! I feel like I'm all alone in this. Who is going to comfort this child when he screams in the middle of the night? Who is going to feed him? And bathe him? And dress him? Am I doing this alone or are you helping me?!" She started off really loud then towards the end of her rant I heard frustrated sniffles. Clear signs of holding back tears.

I quickly sat up and swung my legs off the bed to face her. I had to resist the urge to tell her that she decided to carry this baby all on her own after I had expressed that I was willing to carry. Our therapist said it was important for me not to keep bringing it up. She chose this to show me how serious she was about our family. If I was really trying to move past it and build a life with Brittany and our future child, then I had to let go of the resentment and forgive her for everything that happened in the past. It's been a wild ride to get here so the best I can say about my attitude is that it's a work in progress.

So I mustered up all the pleasantness I had. "I'm sorry babe. I just hate all this prep stuff. You know that. We talked about this. I really don't care what kind of clothes or toys we buy him. I don't care much about furniture either but I did go through all the trouble of checking safety guidelines and making a list of recalled items to avoid."

She sniffled once more. "Yea, you did. I remember you handing me that extremely long list." She smiled.

"Which I immediately took back and sorted into-"

"Brand, style, and type." We both finished together.

"If it will make you happy, I will go to the home store with you. I just thought you might prefer doing these things with your friends because you know how much of a pain in the ass I can be sometimes." I grabbed her hands and swung them back and forth between us.

"Yes, you are a pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass and I want to do this with you. Now get dressed." I sighed, but stood up and stretched. "I'll pick. You just hold my hand okay?"

"I can do that babe." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"San?" She called to me when I reached the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"I'm almost afraid to have your baby." She looked down quickly before looking back at me again.

"What, why?" I turned around fully to face her.

"It was so hard to get you out of bed just now. Imagine getting your son up in ten years."

I laughed before walking back and pulling her into my arms. "Brittany I promise you that if our son is as big of a pain in the ass as I am, that I will be on morning duty. And we all know how much I hate mornings." I smiled as I kissed her on the neck a few times and rocked us back and forth.

An hour later we were walking up and down the paint aisles looking for someone to help us.

"I'm getting impatient." I said while tapping my foot.

"Getting?" she smirked at me. "Getting implies that you were at some point patient. Which we both know you were not." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Yea yea, I know. But I'm trying to be patient. Come on babe, we've been walking around for like ten minutes and no one has come to help us. There's like a thousand cameras in this store. I know they can see us." I say as I start waving frantically to no one in particular.

Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled it down to my side. "Stop it. Someone will be here in a few minutes."

My face drops into a frown. "You said that a few minutes ago."

She sighed loudly. "Remind me to never take you and your son to the store at the same time. I don't think I can handle two children at once."

"Whatever. You stay here. I'm going to see if I can flag someone down." She grabbed my hand as I was walking away and pulled me in close. The baby bump was pressed into my stomach which was becoming one of my favorite things as of late.

"Why don't you stay here and wait with me?" She purred in my ear. Even though it sent chills down my spine, I kept my resolve.

"Babe, I'm tired of waiting. I want-"

"Just wait here with me." She slid her hands from my shoulders and down my arms. At the joining of our hands she wrapped them around her back and pushed my fingers in her back pockets. "Here, now you have something to do with your hands while you wait."

Just as I was starting to melt into her embrace, my fingers doing their best to grip her backside, someone approached us. "You ladies need any help?" My eyes snapped angrily at him for interrupting my near grope of Brittany's ass until I remembered the real reason we were here. I slid my hands out of her pocket and settled on the lacing our fingers together.

"Took you long enough. How long do you normally keep a pregnant woman waiting? I mean even a monkey could provide-" She pulled roughly on my hand. "Ow, Britt."

"Hush." She snarled at me through gritted teeth. "Yes, actually we were wondering if we could match some paint and rug swatches for the nursery." She smiled warmly at him which annoyed me to no end. Why be extra nice to the guy that kept us waiting for so long?

"Sure. Why don't you ladies take a seat over here and flip through these paint samples. I'll go get the rug book. That's the easiest way to see the colors close together."

"Thank you. Oh while you're here we also want to get a quote for closet shelving and installment."

"We do?" She never said anything about changing the closet. I liked our small walk-in closet. One side for me, one for her, the back wall for shoes and accessories. Britt never complained about it before.

"Yes, the closet in the nursery is not well suited for a baby or a young child. I want it to be able to fit his needs for as long as we live in this house." I opened my mouth to object, but she kissed me before I could. "What happened to just holding my hand?" I couldn't contain the heavy sigh I released before ushering the man to obey her wishes.

"Okay. I apologize we're a little short staffed today, but I'll be right back with the rug book and see if I can flag down someone in the organization department on my way."

"Thank you so much." She smiled at him once more before he retreated in the direction he once came.

"Ugh why must you be so nice to that home improvement puppet? After all the time he made us wait!" Brittany ignored my attitude and began to flip through the book of paint colors.

"How about a peaceful green?" I only shrugged in response. She kept flipping. It looked more like pea green to me anyway. "Babe I realize that even if you do eat breakfast you're usually a grumpy puss in the morning, but berating that man will not get us out of here any faster. Just be patient, I already know what I want. We'll get the quote then you can take me out for breakfast." I felt her slender fingers squeeze my thigh which she knows releases the tension in my chest.

"You're cute but why should I be the one to pay?" I smirked, waiting for her to concede defeat and literally pay for waking me up so early on a Saturday.

"Because you love me." She kissed my cheek before turning back to the book. "And you said it yourself, I'm cute." I suppressed a laugh. She knew she'd won by that adorable little smile on her face, but I didn't want to give her that satisfaction of knowing it.

"Yea well you better put out later. Breakfast isn't free."

"I think that can be arranged." With a wink of one of her beautiful blue eyes, my anger dissipated and my sexual frustration increased. It had been a over a week since Britt has been in the mood to do anything remotely resembling sex and there's only so much I can do by myself. If she was in the mood I was definitely going to take full advantage.

Forty-five minutes later we are seated across from each other at our favorite little diner, waiting for our order to arrive.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She inquired while staring at the stupid grin on my face.

"You're just so beautiful."

"Yea right. That's somewhere between your just got laid smile and your goofy pancake grin. Since you didn't get any this morning I'm gonna lean towards goofy pancake." Those blue eyes sparkled when she laughed. My hands slid across the table to hers.

"Two problems with you theory love. Number one: I'm too hot to be called goofy in any way, shape, or form." I seductively brushed my hair over my shoulder, which immediately made her breath hitch. Yep, I still got it. "And number two, I plan on getting some later, so this is the before mind blowing sex grin."

"Say it a little louder San. I don't think the hostess can hear you." Her cheeks turned pink at my comment.

"I SAID, THIS IS MY _BEFORE_ MIND BLOWING SEX GRIN." Britt knocked her half empty water glass over sending water off the side of the table and even more people staring in our direction.

She furiously grabbed napkins from the dispenser to soak up the water. "Santana!" Now those beautiful pink cheeks were a deep red.

"Hey don't blame me! You know how much I love to follow a command." My voice was deep and sultry. At that moment it's almost as if I can see the sparkle in her eye change to a slow burning fire. The bright blue seemingly darker, more mysterious, and definitely sexy.

Any hint of embarrassment vanished from her face and her voice turned deep and cold, obviously ready to call my bluff. "You love commands huh?" I tried to answer but my throat was so dry all I could do was swallow hard and nod. I love when Brittany takes control. And since it had been a long time since she had, I was getting worked up a lot faster than usual. "Well come here." She beckoned to me with one of those long, slender fingers I missed so much. I leaned across the table and she met me halfway. "You know what I want you to do?" Her deep and sultry voice wafted into my ear sending shivers down my spine and out through my toes. It took all I had to keep it from reaching other places on my body.

I tried to speak but my throat was still so dry. I cleared my throat. "What do you want?" My voice came out scratchier than I had hoped it would.

"Take these napkins..."

"Mmm-hmm..."

"And clean up this mess." She slid the napkins to me and pointed to the water on the floor. Then she got up, stepped over the puddle and headed for the door. "I'll be in the car. Don't make me wait."

My jaw dropped as I watched her walk away. The door closed and snapped me out of my trance. I could see multiple tables still looking at me, wondering what all the commotion was about. "What are you all looking at? Show's over." I grumbled while throwing some napkins on the water. Not only had she worked me up in front of a crowd of people but she left me here with this mess. The waitress came over with our food as I was unsuccessfully soaking up the water.

"Here you ar- Oh, what happened here?"

"Oh nothing just a little water spill sorry."

"That's no problem. Here let me take care of that for you." She set our plates down on the table and tried to take over.

"No thank you, I got it. I'd much rather you box up our food and bring me the check."

"Is something wrong?" Judging by the worried look on her face, she thought maybe she'd done something to lose her tip.

"Nothing at all. My girlfriend just- she and I are-" I sighed. There's no right way to tell your waitress that your girlfriend is finally in the mood and you needed to get home and fuck her brains out before this window of opportunity closed. "We just need to get going. Extra five bucks in your tip if you could do that quickly. She's already in the car." She nodded and scurried off with our plates.

Less than four minutes later I was behind the wheel of the car handing Brittany our take out bag. "Good job on not keeping me waiting."

"How am I supposed to drive all worked up like this? That's not fair Britt." I'm normally not this easy to control but Santana Lopez is a sexual being. This whole pregnancy thing has put our sex life on hold and while I completely understand, the first thing I plan on teaching our son is when his mommies need alone time.

"You'll figure something out. Now, drive." Low, authoritative, and unbelievably sexy. If I was a guy I would definitely have to unbutton my pants to relieve some pressure.

"Yes ma'am." I turned the key in the ignition and shifted in to drive, determined to make it home in the safest and also fastest way as humanly possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's way shorter than I wanted. I'm having some technical difficulties. Twice now a large section of this chapter has not been saved and therefore deleted (cry).**

 **Next chapter will be hand written if this keeps up. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this a little bit!**

* * *

Santana's POV

After that excruciating drive home, Britt settled herself on the couch with the take out bag.

"Are you seriously going to eat right now?" I was trying and failing to hide my frustration.

She barely looked up at me while she undid the knot on the bag. "I'm hungry."

"Yea, I guess I was just hoping you were hungry for something else."

"Honey can I eat breakfast first?"

"You get me all riled up then place me in line behind waffles! That's unfair Britt!"

"I know San, I'm sorry. Just let me eat the waffles then we'll get to the after breakfast dessert okay?"

I had a feeling that her libido may have switched gears with the smell of hot breakfast on her lap on the car ride home. If my girl wants to eat well then I'll lay out the buffet for her.

"Britt baby, your waffle looks a little dry. How about I get some strawberry preserves and whip cream from the kitchen? Some may get on the waffle, some may get... somewhere else." I wiggled my eyes suggestively hoping I could attract her to me like a bee to a flower. My flower to be exact.

Her movements stopped momentarily while she pondered my suggestion. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me. "Do I get to finish the waffle?"

"Of course."

"Get the whip cream."

"Yes ma'am!" I scurried off in the direction of the kitchen stripping off my shirt in the process. By my calculations Britt had probably already started in on the waffle and should be about halfway finished by the time I get back.

I wiggled out of my jeans by the fridge and grabbed the ingredients. They felt cold against my bare arms as I plucked two bottles of water from the fridge. We needed to stay hydrated. I was just thinking ahead. Sauntering back into the living room I found the worst thing imaginable.

"Britt what are you doing?!" I say as I haphazardly put everything on the the coffee table.

"What? I'm just finding something to watch on TV."

"Babe you barely touched your waffle."

"Well how could I after you suggest whip cream and strawberries. I was waiting for you." I guess my flower would really have to wait until after breakfast. I've gotten between hungry, pregnant Brittany and her meal before and almost lost a finger. I consider myself older and wiser now. "San! Can you pass the whip cream? I can't reach it."

"Sure babe. Here." With a heavy sigh, I retrieved my pancakes from the bag and began to eat. If my vagina was going to dry up and wither away, it shouldn't be on an empty stomach. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Her watching some cheesy cooking show and me contemplating how she overlooked the fact that I was half naked.

"Dance for me."

I almost choked on my pancake. "Say what now?"

She stifled a laugh at my confusion before the baby blue eyes turn deep and penetrating. "I've got waffles, I've got strawberries, I've got whip cream, and I've got a drop dead gorgeous half naked woman. I think a dance is appropriate."

With the waffle being almost gone she could focus on other things now. Maybe my little flower will get some water today after all. She turned off the TV and turned on the stereo. I smirked. She wanted a strip tease, minus the strip because clearly I had already taken care of that.

"Your wish is my command." I made my way around the coffee table, giving her my best smoldering Santana stare. Judging by the way she slowly and deliberately slid the fork out of her mouth, I was on the right path. My hips matched the music, slow and sensual. Brittany's eyes followed as my hands slid down from my shoulders, over my breasts, and over my thighs.

She grabbed the whip cream and joined me in the middle of the room. "You wanna dance baby?"

"No, I just want an up close look."

"Come a little closer then."

She took two steps closer her eyes never leaving mine. She tilted the whip cream can up and squirted some into her mouth.

"I think you've got some on your face."

"Where?" Her tongue darted all over trying to find it.

"Here, let me help." I pulled her body into mine and slowly raked my tongue over the corner of her mouth where the tiniest smudge a whip cream landed. I tried not to hear the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Mmm, did you get it?"

"You know what, I don't think I did." My lips attacked hers, sending goosebumps all over my arms. Her lips are always so pink and so smooth. It's like they were made to fit with mine. Soon her lips parted giving my tongue an all access pass to explore her mouth. I wanted to be slow and romantic, but my entire body wanted everything Brittany had to offer right this instant.

Our kiss remained slow and heated as her hand ran across my bare skin leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. My hands slid underneath her shirt, not in an attempt to remove it, but just so I could feel her silky smooth skin on my fingertips. When the need for air was too great for either of us, we reluctantly pulled apart. Her eyes immediately back on mine. My chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I think I got it."

"I wouldn't know what to do without you." Now it was her turn to smirk. "My turn."

Before I had a chance to ask she squirted some whip cream on my neck and went to work removing it with her perfect mouth. Her tongue ran the length of my neck scooping up the white substance in its path. When she hit my pulse point, her lips clamped down and suck lightly, sending my system into overdrive.

A breathy moan escaped before I could stop it. "Britt."

Her tongue swirled along my pulse point and my knees almost gave out.

"Did you say something baby?"

"I said you look a little over dressed."

"Oh you know what? I think you're right. I'll go to the bedroom to see if I can find something more appropriate to wear." She walked away leaving me dazed, confused, and highly aroused. "You coming?"

"Hells yea!" My legs finally found their voice and followed after her.

"Bring the whip cream!"

I smiled and searched for the can that was discarded in our heated make out session. When I reached the bedroom Britt was already sprawled out across the bed, long legs free from jeans and long sleeve shirt missing too.

"Like what you see?" I have no idea what was in those waffles but I was already sending that diner a Christmas card.

"Love it."

"Well come and get it."

Not another second was wasted before my lips were on hers again. Breathing in that unmistakable Brittany scent that drove me wild. Our lips moved in tandem with much more force than in the living room. Being careful not to put any pressure on her stomach was harder to focus on now that all my senses where jumbled.

I removed my lips from hers. She pouted but there were other things I wanted to put my lips on. My hands slid gently over her bra. She had complained of sore breasts before so I made sure to ask permission before really touching them. With her nod of approval my hands slid around and unclasped her bra.

My son loves his mami already judging by the wonderful gift he has given me. Her breasts had grown about half a cup size and I was not complaining. I topped them with a little whip cream before diving into them like an ice cream sundae. My tongue swirled around the nipple while my hand filled up with the other one.

"San. That feels good babe."

My mouth started its slow decent down. Lapping up little piles of whip cream on the way. "You taste so good Brittany. I forgot how good you taste."

"You haven't even gotten to the good stuff babe."

I couldn't help the smirk that crept on my face as I cleaned up the rest of the whip cream and placed a few more kisses on her stomach.

"Britt, what is this?"

Her breathing had increased rapidly and with my hand dangerously close to her core she had to shake herself out of a haze.

"Huh- what is what?"

"This spot on your stomach. When did you get that? I don't remember seeing that before."

"San it's nothing. it's just a bruise from bumping into the counter. Now come on we were getting somewhere." She tried to pull my hand closer to her center but I sat up and focused my attention elsewhere.

"When did you bump into the counter?"

"Last night when I was getting a snack. It's fine Santana. Now can we get back to-"

"It's not fine Brittany. It's purple and blue. It doesn't look good at all. Why didn't you tell me?"

Obviously frustrated with the lack of romance going on right now, she sat up and glared at me. "I didn't tell you because you were sleeping. You try waking Santana Lopez up in the middle of the night for anything less than a fire and see if she doesn't bite your head off."

"This is serious Britt. What about the baby? What if there's internal bleeding or something?"

"Oh my God! You watch too many of those stupid medical shows! It's just a bruise."

"And you watch too many of the stupid cooking shows but you don't see me complaining!" I got up and began to look for some sweat pants. "We're going to the hospital."

"Santana, you're being dramatic." I threw some sweat pants at her.

"Well let the doctor tell me I'm being dramatic. We're going to the hospital." She sighed in frustration and folded her arms over her chest. "Put some clothes on or I'm carrying you in naked. Either way, we're going to the hospital."

"Alright already. If it will get you to shut up." She threw her legs into the sweats while I tossed her a shirt.

"Good girl." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll meet you by the door."

"I hate you." She mumbled on my way out of the room.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _~Four hours later~_

"Britt stop pouting. You heard the doctor, better safe than sorry."

"Yea and I said I was fine, which you also heard him say."

"Why are you so angry? This morning it was like I didn't care enough. Now it's like I care too much. I can't win." I glanced at her from my position behind the wheel.

Her silence was deafening. That, paired with the absent stare out the window and the defensive arm crossing over the chest was making my blood boil.

"You know I wasted four hours of my time too. I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying, I saw the bruise and I wanted to get the baby checked out."

"I'm the pregnant one! I'm the one with swollen ankles and back pain. I'm the one with morning sickness and little baby knees pushing on my bladder. Santana I had a little bruise on my stomach! I said it was fine. If you don't find me attractive anymore that's fine. You don't need to make up excuses not to have sex with me."

I could feel my anger bubbling over. I had to get in touch with my inner Bruce Banner before I turned into the Hulk. It took everything in my power not to lash out at her. She's right and pregnancy can cause all sorts of hormonal emotions. Plus our son had developed ears now. He should at least get to hear a few beautiful things before he hears us bickering.

"Britt, I know being pregnant is hard. Well I don't really know because I've never been pregnant. I know it's hard for you not to be able to dance the way you want to and the physical pain and emotional stress of being solely responsible for our son until he's born is enough to put anyone on edge. I trust you and I trust that you are taking excellent care of our son. I just got nervous and wanted to cover all the bases." I pulled into the lot of our apartment building and parked in our designated spot.

I slid the keys out of the ignition and waited. More quiet. The only thing worse than her yelling at me is her not saying anything at all.

"Brittany say something."

She looked at me with sad blue eyes. "You're right Santana. You don't know." With that she grabbed her bag and made her way into the building. Sad, angry, and frustrated Brittany took any positivity I had and left me with the same three emotions. There's no way I'm going into the apartment now. I wouldn't even know where to being to untangle the knot of emotions we both have.

My hands slammed into the steering wheel as I took a few deep breaths. I reached for my phone to call the only person, other than the person who is furious with me right now, to vent to.

"Hey San what's up?"

"I need to talk Q, before I rip someone's head off."

"Whoa there, what the hell happened?"

"Are you home? I'm on my way over." I hadn't realized it until I said it but I had backed out of the parking space and was exiting the complex.

"No. Some non-emergency, emergency at work." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes through the phone. "I got called in for a meeting. Can't this wait until later?"

"Did you miss the part about me ripping someone's head off?"

"Alright, fine. Rach should be home. If you promise not to rip my wife's head off you can go."

"I'll do my very best, but the little midget does find a way to get under my skin."

"Yea and she finds a way to get under my skirt."

"What the fuck Q? I don't need visuals of your sexcapades with the tiny tot. Now I may just rip her head off to get that image out of my head."

"You're my best friend so I'm going to say this nicely. Touch one hair on my precious star and I'll run you over with your own car. Then back over you just for good measure."

"You know I liked you better when you weren't whipped."

"Yea yea, see you later."

* * *

"Rach turn off that damn Broadway crap and open this door."

* * *

 **A/N 2 Will Rachel open the door?**

 **BTW I wasn't up to writing the sex scene just yet but it will come at some point.**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's POV

"Rach, turn off that damn Broadway and open this door!" I heard the music stop before tiny feet made big pounding sounds towards the door.

"Why hello Santana, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She shifted her weight to one leg in the doorway and gave me one of her stupid fake smiles. Obviously she wasn't happy to see me and I couldn't care less.

"It's just your lucky day Hobbit, step aside." I brushed past her in the doorway and set myself on the couch. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. "You know, I think you should be a little lighter on your feet. I thought Finn was coming to open the door. Or the jolly green giant. Whomever you feel more comfortable portraying on Broadway."

"Um, Can I help you with something?"

"Yea, you got any popcorn or chip and dip?" I said as I kicked off my shoes and curled my feet under. From the looks of it, Saturday morning cartoons were a distant memory and I might have to settle for pay per view.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at me. "Come in, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"I've already placed my order weren't you listening?" She grew more annoyed by me obviously ignoring her sarcasm.

"Santana what in the world-"

"Look Rachel, I'm just not in the mood to go back and forth with you. Quinn said I could come over if I promised not to rip your head off. You could really help me by staying out of my way so I can keep that promise."

"I will do no such thing! Last time I checked this is still my house. Whatever your problem is-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel jumped a little and I realized I raised my volume was a little higher than I intended. I didn't mean to scare the girl. I just really didn't want to get into it right now. Especially with Brittany's best friend.

"I'm sorry. I just can't talk to anyone right now. My best friend is working and the person I really want to be talking to doesn't want to be anywhere near me right now." Rachel's face softened. I think she could tell I wasn't being an ass because I wanted to, but because I was upset, which for some reason made a difference to her.

She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. I refused to look at her because I knew what she wanted: to bond.

"Santana if there's something bothering you and you want to talk about it then I'm all ears." See I knew it. I glanced in her direction and see that she's wearing that warm, welcoming smile she uses when she thinks we're having a heart to heart.

"No offense Rachel, and this is probably the first time I've said 'no offense' and meant it, but you're Britt's best friend. It seems unfair to unload on you when I know any moment now she's going to call you to do the same thing."

"We're friends too San."

"Yea, I know. Do you mind if I watch TV until Q comes home? I just don't want to think about anything right now."

She stood up to leave. "Okay fine Santana. I'll be in my office if you change your mind." with that she left me to my own devices.

"Oh and do us both a favor and refrain from the Broadway music."

* * *

Rachel's POV

"Hello beautiful, miss me already?" Quinn answered in that sickeningly sweet voice that makes me melt. I chose to ignore it and stay strong. I called to complain.

"Yes, but that's not why I called."

"Rachel what's wrong you sound upset."

"No no, not upset. Just wondering why there's an angry Latina making demands on my couch." I closed my office door and took a seat behind my desk.

"I'm sorry babe. She called me all upset and she was already in the car talking about ripping someone's head off."

"Yea I heard that part."

"Did she threaten you? Because I've offered to severely injure her with her prized possession if she even thinks about it."

"No she merely suggested I stay out her way and refrain from Broadway music in my own home. I mean really. I'm not sure which is more insulting. The implication that Broadway isn't worthy of being listened to outside of the the theater or the fact that she thinks she has authority over me in our home. It's insane!"

"I'm sorry babe I'll talk to her."

"Yea you do that. Oh and Quinn?"

"Yes..." I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Next time you invite your best friend over, how about you give me a little heads up so I can prepare myself for grumpy pants."

"She's a pain in the ass I know."

"Oh she most definitely is but something is really bothering her."

"Did she say what?"

"Nope, I tried and failed to crack that nut. She won't talk to me because I'm best friends with Britt. So obviously they had a fight." I heard a beep indicating another call coming in. "Speaking of which that's her on the other line. How soon can you be home?"

"At least another two hours but I'll be home as soon as I can. Try to keep the volume low on the music until I get back. I'm not in the mood to kill my best friend today. See you soon. Love you."

"I love you too Quinn. There's no other reason I would put up with this nonsense."

I heard her laugh,as the phone went dead and I quickly switched to the other line. "Hey Brittany. How are you and my little girl doing."

"Rachel, it's a boy. We've all seen the sonogram. Give up this dream of me having a girl."

"Killjoy. So what's up?" Since I was asked to stay on one side of this argument I thought it best to let her bring it up. Far be it for me to get two tongue lashings today for trying to help.

"I had a fight with Santana."

"Seems likely. She hostile and irritable most of the time."

"Rachel..."

"I know, I know, she's the love of your life. Blah, blah. But why call me now? You guys fight all the time then have crazy make up sex which you proceed to tell me about against my will."

"Hey! I thought you liked my stories." I could hear the patented Britt pout over the phone.

"I do, but sometimes I'd like to hear the children's version. Not the Fifty Shades of Gray version. I mean the amount of detail is just too much for anything less than a screenplay about a porno."

"Fine, I'll just call my mother. I didn't want to worry her but I need to talk to someone about this." She sighed heavily into the phone and I could tell she didn't just call me to vent. She was sad.

"Why would you worry her? Britt what did you two fight about?" Now I was starting to worry.

* * *

Santana's POV

 _2 hours later_

"Honey I'm home!"

"Please tell me you don't walk into the house like that every day." I grumbled from the couch as Quinn hung up her jacket and kicked her shoes off. I could hear Rachel making her way towards us

"Finally! Come here." Rachel bounded over to Quinn and seemingly sucked her face off.

"Ahem, excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt this...well I don't know what this is, but it's making my eyeballs throw up. Quinn can we talk? Hobbit if you'll excuse us."

"Santana can you give Quinn a moment to get her feet in the door please?" Rachel glared at me before turning back to Quinn and making gooey eyes at her again.

"Her feet are in the door. I'm courteous enough to allow her to hang up her jacket, take off her shoes, and suck face with you. Now can we talk?" I phrased my last question at Quinn again. Rachel looked like she wanted to step on me. If only she could reach.

"Its okay honey. I'll talk with San for a little while then take you out to dinner."

"Sure that sounds nice." Rachel seemed to melt at the sound of Quinn's voice. At least Quinn wasn't the only one whipped.

"Great now that that's settled, put some shoes on we're going for a walk." I threw her jacket at her from where she had just hung it up.

"San if you wanted to take a walk why not say that before I took everything off?"

"I was distracted by that ridiculous thing you said when you walked in. Let's go." Quinn slipped back into her shoes and Rachel rolled her eyes. I saw Quinn shrug before giving her a quick peck and following me out the door.

"Okay what the hell is so urgent?"

"Britt and I had a fight." I looked down at the ground. I know it's just Quinn and I have nothing to be embarrassed about, but it seemed like I couldn't get my shit together these days.

"Must have been a big one of you're camping out on my couch and making my wife feel uncomfortable in her own home.

"Rachel feels uncomfortable in her own body. It's too small for that annoying personality." Quinn punched me on the shoulder. "Ouch!" I stopped walking for a moment to massage my shoulder. Mental note to congratulate Quinn's trainer on a job well done. Quinn is definitely getting her money's worth there.

"I warned you earlier Lopez. Give me your car keys." She held her hand out impatiently.

"Fuck you. Over my dead body you'll get these keys."

"I need the keys to get the dead body."

"Shut up and listen. We had a fight." I started walking again to no place in particular. The movement in my feet gave my brain something else to do besides obsess about Brittany and the baby.

"You said that already."

"I think something is wrong with Brittany."

"Because you had a fight? So she's not well because she didn't agree with you?"

"It's not that. It's what we fought about and her reaction to me actually being sensitive of her needs." Quinn looked puzzled but quietly listened. "You know me, I'm rarely sensitive. Britt has to coax it out of me. Today, I don't know, it's like I saw the last few months playing over again in my head. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"See what? What are you talking about San?"

"Brittany! She's been so different."

"I uh, think that's called being pregnant."

"Besides the pregnancy, I mean. She's different. The mood swings and the body aches and the cravings I was prepared for. I don't know how to deal with this."

"How is she different? I saw her just last week and she seemed fine."

"Yes she does but if you add up everything from the last two months..." Quinn furrowed her brows. "I know Brittany. I know what she likes, I know what excites her. How come I didn't notice the fact that she stopped talking about her dance students and replaced it with mundane cooking shows?"

"She's not dancing as much anymore San, why would she talk about it?"

"She's not dancing but she's still teaching. Even when she rolled her ankle, she stood proudly in front of the class on crutches and came home every day and told me all about it." I kicked a pebble in my view.

"And we used to walk every Sunday morning in Wilson park near the pond, so she could see the ducks. The doctor even encouraged that we walk a few more mornings together and we do."

"So what's the problem there?"

"She stopped wanting to walk by the pond. We don't even walk through the park anymore. We just walk around it. I don't know why I didn't notice it before today."

"So she doesn't want to walk by the pond. It hardly seems like something to stress over."

"Well add the lack of interest in her favorite things to her ever fluctuating sex drive and hypersensitivity to anything I say and her focus on food."

"Aren't these normal pregnant woman things? I couldn't even think about sex when I was pregnant with Beth and food was almost always on my mind."

"Sure, some of those things can definitely be written off as common pregnancy, but put them all together and for so long... I think she may be depressed."

* * *

 **A/N Okay I lied. I really wanted this chapter to be longer but this seemed like a good stopping place.**

 **Next chapter will be longer but you might have to wait a little while. I will get into Brittany's problem and what they can do to solve it, if there even is anything they can do.**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know, I know. I'm horrible. It's been a long time and I don't have much to show for it. If you would like to hear my excuses, continue reading this note. If not, feel free to proceed to the story.**

 **1st- I've been really uninspired to write.**

 **2nd- Midterm madness for over two weeks. Any free time I had, I used to face-plant on my bed and regain my sanity.**

 **3rd- I really need a new laptop. Things I've saved won't open properly and I have to start again. (with work not with the story, but work def comes first, sorry)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana's POV

After talking with Quinn for what felt like hours, she nearly convinced me that I should talk to Brittany about what I had told her.

"Clearly I am the only rational one, because that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" I stopped in front of the steps to Quinn's house and caught her dumbfounded look.

"Well what do you suggest Santana? Sticking a camera in her head and reading her brain? Hypnosis?"

"Those are possibilities."

"Santana."

"She's already on the edge of biting my head off! Should I risk my life before exhausting all other possibilities? I think not!"

"Santana. I'm going to say this once before I go in the house. If you love Britt like you say you do, and you're really worried about her, you'll find a way. More importantly, you'll find a way without camping out in my living room and pissing off my wife."

"Quinn…" she raised her hand dismissively.

"Figure it out Santana. And leave me out of it." She walked into the house and closed the door, leaving me alone in the cool autumn air.

"It's not my fault your tiny wife is so easy to piss off!"

I drove the long way home giving Quinn's words some time to wash over me. By the time I put the key in our apartment door I had decided to do some more research on depression before bringing it to Brittany's attention.

The apartment was extremely quiet but I knew Britt was home because that stupid cat was perched on the coffee table. I couldn't care less about Tubbs, but Britt did and ever since she started showing, that cat sits on the coffee table when she's home like he's going to protect her from intruders. "It's a nice gesture but really dude? You're a cat. A fat cat at that. What's your plan? Roll on the burglar and hope for a furry suffocation?" He blinked at me unaffected and continued is watch on the door.

I swiped a bottle of water from the kitchen and made my way back to the bedroom. I opened the door quietly as to not wake up Britt but when I glanced at the bed I found it completely empty. Just as I was about to turn around and look for her, I heard sniffles from the other side of the room. I dropped my unopened bottle and ran to Brittany's side.

"Britt, baby, what's wrong? What are you doing down here on the floor?" At the sound of my voice her sniffles became full-fledged sobbing.

"Brittany what's wrong? Does something hurt? Did you fall? Is it the baby?" She didn't say anything. She just folded herself onto my lap and continued to cry.

"Babe I'm freaking out here. You need to tell me something or I'm calling an ambulance." She sat up at my mention of an ambulance and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm not hurt San. I'm just upset." I let out a deep breath and pulled her into my arms.

"That's a relief." I felt her tense a little and I caught what I had said. "I mean it's a relief you're not injured. Unhappy doesn't require medical attention."

"Have sex with me." She slathered kisses along my jawbone, all while leaving a wet trail of tears. More than anything I wanted to reconnect with Brittany physically but this just wasn't the right time. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

"Brittany, why don't we just get into bed and snuggle. We could talk about what's bothering you." I started to pull from her grasp so we could get into bed but she just cried harder.

"Don't leave me Santana." She sniffled into my shirt and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Babe, what are talking about? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't want to have sex with me. Earlier you stopped us then disappeared for hours when we came home. Now you just want to talk. You must have found someone else to satisfy you. I'm going to remind you that you have everything you need right here." Her hand tugged at my waistband, trying to unbutton my jeans. I pushed her hands away and cupped her face in my hands.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, there is no one else. Of course I want to have sex with you. You're just as gorgeous as the day we met and I'll always be hot for you. But right now you're sad and I don't want to have sad sex with you. I want to have hot, romantic, pregnant sex with you."

Her sad blue eyes looked away from mine and I stopped her before she tried to disagree with me. "With you and only you. I'm sorry I disappeared this afternoon. We were both angry and needed some time to cool off. I went to Quinn and Rachel's and watched TV until Q came home from work. Then she gave me a talking to and sent me back here where I belong." Her eyes had come back to meet mine and I could see a tinge of relief in them.

"Come and get into bed with me." I stood up and helped her get up and under the covers. I took off my clothes and threw on an over-sized t-shirt before crawling in next to her. I pulled her head onto my chest and wrapped my arms around her as she promptly began sobbing again.

"I'm right here Brittany. I'm not going anywhere." After five more minutes of crying, her breath finally evened out and I knew she was asleep. "On second thought maybe this does require medical attention." I kissed my lady on the top of the head and snuggled into her vowing to make a call to a psychiatrist in the morning.

* * *

The next morning I called our obstetrician and asked if she could refer us to a counselor. Britt sat quietly by, unable to argue with my logic that we needed help. Her mental state and our relationship needed some serious overhaul and I was willing to try anything as long as we were doing it together.

As we sat on the couch in the waiting room, Brittany kept a tight grip on my hand.

"Babe, the blood needs to circulate through my fingers or I'm not going to be able to use them." She loosened her grip and gave me a half-smile.

"I'm sorry San, I'm just so nervous."

"I know you are babe, but there's nothing to worry about. We're going to get the help we need. Things should start to get better from today on." The half-smile came back and I knew she was still apprehensive. "No matter what happens, I'm with you every step of the way." I kissed her on the forehead and guided her to rest on my shoulder.

"Unless I have to amputate my hand. Seriously what is with the death grip? Is it going to be like this when you're in labor?" Brittany looked up at me with sparkly blue eyes and the first genuine smile I'd seen in days.

"Worse." She pressed her lips against mine and I sighed into the kiss. Through all the rough patches, it's moments like this that make it all worth it. Her head took it's place on my shoulder as the doctor came out.

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce? Come on in." Britt placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and guided us into the room without ever releasing my hand.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Dr. Halton, but I would prefer it if you called me Veronica. Have a seat anywhere you like."

We chose a small love seat and sat down quietly.

"What seems to have put you in such a good mood this morning? Most people aren't very excited to be here." The question was directed at Brittany who was still smiling.

"I'm really nervous about being here, but just now in the waiting room I remembered that I had an amazing girlfriend who knows how to comfort me." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and focused on the doctor.

"Well it seems you two don't have a problem in the relationship department. What brings you here today?" She clicked her pen ready to scribble down important parts of our conversation.

It was quiet for a moment more before Britt spoke up. "I think we have a good relationship. But I think we have a few big things to work on."

"For example?"

"Communication. Either we're arguing or not telling each other something to avoid the argument. We used to be able to just talk. I don't know what happened."

"Okay, is there any other reason why you're here?"

Veronica looked at us expectantly. She already knew why we were here. We have to fill all that out on the forms in the waiting room. I think she just wanted to hear it from us. Brittany's head had dropped to her lap where the fingers on her free hand were threatening to knot together. I guess it was my turn to speak.

"We think maybe there is something wrong with Brittany. She's been having mood swings and behavioral changes. Obviously she's pregnant and that has a great deal to do with it, but sometimes it seems a bit excessive and maybe there's another problem hiding behind pregnancy symptoms. Anyway, we thought it couldn't hurt to talk to a professional."

Veronica finished some notes and looked a Brittany. "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I agree with her. I have been moody and distant. I've changed things I used to enjoy and it feels like I'm constantly picking a fight with Santana for no reason. I just want to be okay."

"You will be baby. You will be."

We talked with the doctor for an hour, airing our concerns. She agreed that as a couple, we definitely had communication problems. We scheduled another appointment at the end of the week for Brittany to come alone.

"San I don't want to be in there alone."

"I know Britt but you heard Dr. Halton. She thinks my presence may mask any feelings you want to express. How can we know what the problem is if we don't listen to the doctor?" I walked ahead of Britt and opened the passenger door for her.

"I know, but you said you would be with me." She pouted as I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I will be with you, babe. I'll take off work. We can drive together and I'll sit in the waiting room until you're done. I'm with you. But this part you're going have to do alone." I squeezed her thigh and she gave me another half-smile.

On Friday, as we sat in the waiting room, I couldn't make sense of her emotions. I asked her how she felt but she couldn't string together more than an 'I don't know'. When I looked into her eyes she seemed so far away like there was this great distance between us instead of only a few inches. I had butterflies in my stomach as Dr. Halton called Britt's name. Brittany seemed oblivious so I took a moment to talk to the doctor alone.

"She's been like that all morning. Distant and aloof. I know she's nervous about going in alone. Is there any way I can go with her?"

"I'm sorry Santana. It's important for Brittany and I to create a rapport that is separate from you. You both expressed some concerns last week that I would like to get to the bottom of. If it would make you feel better, we can cut this hour short. I'll spend the first half with Brittany and the second half with you."

"What? That wasn't part of the plan. Today was supposed to be about Brittany." I wanted Britt to get the help she needed and our relationship certainly had seen better days, but I didn't want my mind picked apart like a lab rat.

"I know you may feel uncomfortable but as this is partly couples counselling, I need to take an in depth look at both parts of the couple and what they individually bring to the relationship."

"But-"

"I'll see you in thirty minutes. We can argue about it then. Brittany, come with me please."

Thirty very short minutes later, Brittany came out with a smile on her face.

"Your turn." She pulled me up from my chair and practically pushed me into the room before I could fully protest the situation. She gently closed the door in my face and left me alone Dr. Halton. I turned to find her behind her desk writing some last minute notes, no doubt from her session with Brittany.

"Sit down Santana." She didn't even give me the courtesy to look up from her paperwork.

I edged onto the sofa. "What do you do to her? She looks like a completely different person."

She chuckled at me before coming to sit face to face with me. "We just talked. She was nervous. I assured her there was nothing to worry about. This is a safe place. Then the floodgates opened. She told me all about the past couple of weeks. When I told her time was up and I wanted to talk to you, she said she felt freer, like maybe she could fly."

"Oh, no."

"Don't worry Santana. I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't think she has wings."

"Dr. Hal-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Veronica."

It seemed strange to call this woman by her first name. I understood she wanted to level the playing field a little, make us feel comfortable, but it was still weird. "Listen Dr.—Veronica, I've known Britt since I was four. If she's in a good enough mood, she'll believe anything."

"Why don't we talk about how you felt after you left here last session?"

"Last session was great. Britt and I really had open eyes afterward and we felt good taking this step together."

"Okay that was great. Really good surface answer."

"Surface answer? What the hell does that mean?" I despised being in here alone but I told myself I would do anything to make it work with Brittany. Just something about sitting with a shrink made my skin crawl.

"Well if we imagine your emotions as an ocean…"

"Oh dear God, kill me now."

"Now wait a minute, just hear me out. If we imagine your emotions as an ocean, the two of us are in an inflatable raft just looking at the water. Let's go deep sea diving."

"This in unbelievable." I mumbled under my breath.

"Okay why don't you just tell me what happened after you left here a few days ago."

I sighed. I had nothing to lose by telling her Monday's events, especially since I can tell by that smug look on her face that she already heard it from Britt. "Well we had a nice car ride home. We joked and laughed and for the first time things felt back to normal. Things got a little strange when we got back to the apartment though."

"How so?" she clicked her pen, ready to diligently copy my words.

"Well after we got home, I started to clean up a little. With it being so crazy at work and Britt being pregnant, neither of us have been in the mood to clean. She kept following me around, which I don't mind because I love when she's near me, but when she pulled up a chair to help her sit on the counter I couldn't take it anymore."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Okay babe, what are you doing? Pretending to watch tv while I'm vacuuming, fine. Throwing me clothes so I can separate them for laundry, fun. But this… what is this?" I motioned with soapy hands towards her and the chair._

 _"I want to sit on the counter like I used to whenever you would wash dishes." I couldn't help but smile at that memory. She's always been reluctant to do dishes, but she always found me elbow deep in suds incredibly sexy. Sometimes I would wash something that wasn't even dirty, just to have dirty sex afterwards._

 _"Well do you need to sit on the counter to do it? You can just sit in the chair. Minimal effort for you and the baby bump." I hesitantly offered up this advice, hoping not to ruin the blissful morning we've had since returning from therapy._

 _"I can't see your beautiful face from down here. You bite your lip when you scrub something. I can't see that from down here."_

 _My fingers absentmindedly touched my lips. "I do?" She but her lip and nodded slowly. "I bet you can find something interesting to look at down there. Maybe I wiggle my ass when I wash silverware. There are a lot of forks in here." Insert Santana eyebrow wiggle here._

 _"You know maybe you're right! Let's test this theory." She sat down behind me using the dry part of my arm for support. "Get washing!" I felt a pat on the butt and was extremely happy at our playful, loving relationship. I can't believe I didn't notice little things like this slipping away._

 _"On second thought," she looked at me confused as I dried my hands on a dish towel. "Come with me." I helped her stand from the chair and guided her to the living room. "Put your shoes and coat on. I'll be right back." I went to the bedroom to put on an extra sweater because it's chilly and I wanted to take Britt on a surprise outdoor adventure. This way if she gets too cold I can give her my jacket and I'll still be warm enough._

 _"You ready babe?"_

 _"Yup. Where are we going?"_

 _"If I tell you that, it will ruin the surprise."_

"Well where did you take her?" Dr. Halton looked like she was on the edge of her seat, like this was the most interesting story she'd ever heard.

"Isn't time almost up?" I glanced around for a clock but there wasn't one in sight.

She flipped over her wrist and smirked. "Yes, in about eighteen minutes. Now finish the story."

"Alright fine, jeez."

* * *

A/N Where do you think she is taking her?

Review and tell me what you think. Also, your comments help keep me going.


End file.
